Winter and Spring
by Ithilium
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles featuring Kakashi and Sakura.
1. Winter and Spring

**_Winter and Spring_**

The cold breeze that touched her naked arms was the first thing she felt, as her mind regained conscience from sleep. Her eyes, however, refused to open, hoping she could fall asleep again. Yet, the cold air remained, leaving her no choice but to awake fully.

Holding the covers up more closely to her naked body, she slightly turned to the spot beside her. Stretching a hand she could still feel a bit of warmth, proving there had been a body lying next, which now dawned into her another question; where did he go?

The cold breeze touched her back, slightly, as if hinting her of an answer. Turning to the other side, she was rewarded with the vision of her lover, looking out the window-an open window. She could see his naked back, revealing the many scars it had. One muscular arm took support on the window frame, making his body fall slightly to the side in a comfortable position. The gray sky in front of him revealed that, indeed, it was a cold winter morning.

She was about to say something; however, she remained quiet, enjoying the back view of her love. His gray hair and white skin seemed to add more winter-like features to the day itself.

It was strange, indeed...

She came to realize that he was like winter; cold, mysterious, deadly- and yet beautiful and calm at the same time. His hands had the capacity to kill and defeat, just like the cold kills all nature. And yet, he hid his faults and guilt with a fake smile, a lazy attitude, and a calm, yet amusing spirit; just like snow covered winter's faults if only for a while, before spring would come and do the real renewing.

He had once stated she was spring-like, which she found odd, but perhaps it was truthful. She was the complete opposite; warm, easy to read, lively. She had a fire-like spirit that always expressed her emotions. She called it being opinionated, he claimed it was just loud. Unlike him, she had the capacity to revive and heal, just like spring. She couldn't even try to hide her faults or guilt, for the expression on her face would always reveal everything, just like flowers blooming revealing that spring had arrived.

Somehow, these thoughts made her worry.

How do you join winter and spring? It was impossible. They were total opposites. And yet, here she was, in love with the most opposite man that existed. But what foundations are based for a love like that? How was one sure?

"You're awake. Sorry, did the cold wake you?" Kakashi suddenly said, calling her attention from her thoughts.

He had a strange smile on his face; a calm expression. She smiled, beckoning him to come.

"No, I kind of like the cold breeze," she answered before she even knew what she said, which in truth was a honest answer. She always did like winter.

"Funny," Kakashi murmured amused, as he lied next to her once again.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how I would rather have a warmer breeze; I'm getting a little tired of the cold," and he kissed her.

Indeed, now she knew. Winter couldn't live without spring, and spring without winter.

And such was the essence of their relationship.

_Let me feel the coldness of your touch  
For I know there's warmth inside  
I never minded the winter  
When I always knew you loved the spring _


	2. Confused

**_Confused_**

He could never understand her.

And that was a fact.

Ever since he met her, a child of only 12 (she however, considered herself "grown up"), he couldn't comprehend her. He tried too; he really did, and yet failed miserably. Each time he felt he finally knew her, she would go and do something to unbalance his reason.

Her physical appearance, for example, always intrigued him. Her strawberry hair, emerald eyes, peachy skin. He never once in his life saw someone with those physical attributes. She was beautiful, yes, but it was a sort of beauty that made you a bit uneasy. A beauty you didn't know how to take. How do you considered something beautiful, when you don't know exactly if it really is or not. He, at least always thought her beautiful; though never said so.

That thought alone confused him.

As her teacher, he saw her organize her priorities in such a distasteful manner. For her, making a good impression on Sasuke was much more important than learning to throw shuriken. She did have impressive chakra control, he recognized; yet, he seem to get the feeling she didn't value the few good points she had, or at least didn't develop them as he had hoped. Her thoughts and heart wondering somewhere far away-somewhere he couldn't reach. How on earth do you make a love-struck, 12-year-old teenager girl see reason? His Anbu missions were much more easier.

He really couldn't comprehend.

It amused and interest him how she changed with Naruto—from hate and annoyance, to sibling love and tolerance. He respected that. It somehow meant she grew up; or maybe it was just the fact that Sasuke was no longer there. And that confused him, too; one moment she has a breakdown, and next thing he knows, she asking the Hokage to be her teacher; to be stronger. Was that really because of Sasuke?

He didn't know.

And yet, the thing that most confused him, was the day when he realized she had become a woman. When did that happened? At what moment, did the immature twelve-year-old become a mature, medic-nin woman of 19?

And then everything was just plain more confusing.

The moment when he realized his heart pounded harder in her presence. When he suddenly realized that for about 5 or 6 years, he hadn't dated nor slept with anyone. Heck, he even avoided other women in general.

And that disturbed him.

Why did he do that? Why suddenly feel so obligated to the young, blossom hair woman? Why did he felt the need to prove something to her? And why did she suddenly began searching for him, talking to him about her secrets, taking him by the arm, even flirting with him?

It was something to give you a headache.

And yet, here he was, sitting under the shade of a tree, her body lying against his as she read a book. He could smell the sweet scent her pink hair possessed; he could feel the warmth of her body; the way her breathing calmed him.

It was wrong.

14 years of difference.

It was prohibited.

No one understood.

How could they be together? It really confused him. However; he had to admit.

He kind of enjoyed being confused.

_I tried to understand you  
Understand the feelings in me_  
_But when you kissed me and told me you loved me_  
_I decided, no need to understand  
We're happy, that's all we need_


	3. I Choose You

_**I Choose You**_

_I knew all of this was coming  
Ain't that odd?_

He felt more than saw the rays of light floating in the room, revealing it was sunset. The golden-reddish tone infiltrating the room, giving a sense of peace and beauty. He laid on top of the bed, one arm underneath his head, as the other fooled around with the Konoha headband. His gaze completely engulfed with it.

The many words spoken to him in the last few days came into mind. His mouth shaped into a strange smile, not exactly one of joy, but almost sarcastic. There was a strange feeling in his chest, more specifically in his heart, that somehow continued to bother him.

_Some things come out of nothing  
As with God  
Not my intention to amuse  
Or confuse_

They could not understand. No one did. Not even himself, actually. It really wasn't his intention to provoke all of this. He didn't actually planned the entire situation, as people seemed to comment behind his back. He never foresaw all of this-he never expected it.

But it happened; and there was nothing more to do. And to be truthful, he didn't even want to try to do something.

The rays of sunset danced around his body, slowly, as his thoughts did. Night would soon come. Sad that the moment in which the sun touches the earth, producing that point of sunset that was so beautiful, lasted so short. It was a real pity. Just as it was with them. For one moment it was beautiful and perfect.

How on earth was he suppose to rebuke the words? Yes, most of them were lies or comments without proof or understanding; but the general idea was there-it was real. The feeling existed, he could never deny that.

The expression on Tsunade's face was most amusing when she was told. He had never seen her so dumbfounded. She never expected it; heck, no one expected it. No one approved either. Yet, their disapproval had no more foundation than the ones he himself had claimed at the start of the mess, which made it more complicated and awkward. No one knew exactly why they disapproved; they just did.

Why the hell did they have to find out, anyways?

_I've been down to the kitchen  
Played my part  
Mapped out all all contradictions  
Of the heart  
Then someone came and stole my shoes  
A situation I tried to diffuse_

He lifted his body from the bed, placing his hand against his sharingan eye, as if trying to take away a sort of pain. He stood lazily and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Filling a glass of water, he drank slowly, his mismatched eyes looking at the surroundings of his apartment. He noticed his shoes were missing from where he usually placed them, obviously moved. Another reason and proof that what was happening was real, that she was real and was a part of every other thing in this apartment. Actually, without her the apartment seemed to have no purpose anymore. If she wasn't there it seemed empty.

How did he let it get this far? When had he let his guard down?

It had affected everything else. The council were already asking for a meeting-to sort things out, they had said. A disciplinary action, if you will. What on earth did they have to sort out? When did it become their business?

The day she became your student, you fool, his mind reminded him.

_Long way back clouds were forming  
If by choice  
Some things come as a warning  
Hear their voice_

He had felt the warnings coming; had sense them before anything had happened. The voices in his head kept on warning and warning. He had even tried to stop it at first, in a way. However, he had suddenly realized he didn't wanted it to stop. He was finally feeling happiness once again. No correct that, for the first time he was feeling happiness.

_I wish that I could change its hue  
Paint it blue  
But when I think what I could lose  
All other options disappear from view_

But it had meant sacrificing everything else. He had to risk everything else because of this happiness. It seemed Naruto were still mad, specifically at him; Sai seemed distant; Yamato would only shake his head every time he saw him. The only one who didn't seem to judge was Anko, who really never had any morals to begin with.

Was it really worth it all? Did he really make the right decision? Should he try to change things?

The noise of the door opening awoke him from his thoughts. His heart calmed once again as he heard the voice-her voice.

_When I choose…_

"Kakashi, I home," she said, the voice of reason; the voice that changed everything; the voice he loved with his entire being.

Sakura came inside and leaving a bag of groceries on the counter, began to talk about what had happened in the hospital that day, and other small details. He only listened and smiled, watching her move and talk naturally, all thoughts of doubt and fear disappearing.

"What's wrong?" she suddenly asked, when she noticed his expression.

He looked down at her and kissed her.

_I choose you_

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here."

_I choose you_

He had made the right decision.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Song: "I Choose You" by Tears for Fears**_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this piece. If you would like a specific situation happening to Sakura and Kakashi, please tell and I'll try to see what I can write. Thanks again.**_

_**The lyrics of the previous chapters are my own creation (I will always state if I'm using anothers lyrics). **_


	4. Sanctuary

_**Sanctuary**_

She liked to spread her arms wide open against the wind.

And he liked to watch her do so.

As he sat against a tree, his precious book in one hand, the other behind his head, he felt very comfortable. She obviously thought he was only reading, never knowing his eyes kept shifting to her form.

He could only see her back, but he somehow knew she had her eyes closed, as she felt the soft breeze around her body. The beautiful sunset in front of her looked amazing; she, of course, standing in the front row for such a show. She had somehow convinced him today to come to this certain spot she had found, bragging about how wonderful and relaxing the view was.

She wasn't wrong, the place was absolutely great. Nonetheless, it wasn't exactly the view which relaxed him, but more exactly a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

_Oh, the heads that turn make my back burn  
Oh, the heads that turn make my back, make my back burn_

Today had been tiring and frustrating in a way. Ever since the entire village knew of their relationship, he wasn't really receiving the nice look. He could feel the heads turning to look as he walked by, especially with her.

It tired him more then frustrated. Really, it was too much nonsense. However, the pressure was there and it really sank into him. He knew it also frustrated and tired her, but he could also see how much she tried to not let it bother her.

She was wiggling her fingers now, letting the breeze run through them. He stared mesmerized.

And yet, amidst all the tension, he came to find out that in moments like these, specifically with her, he felt extremely at peace. It sounded pretty cliché, and he knew the idea itself gave away the reason that it was because he was in love with her; but it was also beyond that.

Ever since he could remember, even when she was younger and nothing was happening between them, he felt extremely at peace with her. Her presence gave comfort, relaxation, confidence…

'_She's the type of person who's capable of stopping time for you.'_

Naruto's words from long ago came to his mind. At the moment, when the blond boy said those words to him, he shrugged it off, thinking it was only coming from a crush. However, through time he came to realize he was right. With her, time really did seemed to stop. Heck, everything seemed to stop: problems, pressure, pain…

He saw her lift one hand to untie the ribbon that held her braid. She was letting her shoulder-length hair loose, to let it dance with the wind.

He loved it when she did that.

_The sparkle in your eyes keeps me alive  
The sparkle in your eyes keeps me alive, keeps me alive_

Actually, he loved everything about her, even her faults. He loved her eyes especially. When everything seemed to be terrible; when people's comments began to struck nerves; when he felt like just giving up…just one look from her eyes, and all life and energy was brought back into him. Those green emeralds that kept a fire inside that he came to know so well. She kept him alive with only a look.

He had to admit, he had always been a sucker for green eyes. One look, and he melts away.

Of course, he would never admit nor show that. That's what masks are for.

He grinned as he saw her sway her body, only slightly, as if moving altogether with the wind. She really knew how to enjoy the small delicacies of life.

_The world and the world turns around  
The world and the world, yeah the world drags me down_

He felt so at peace just looking at her. He smiled slightly underneath his mask. He was glad he came here with her. There were only few moments like these in their life. It was either his apartment, her's, or a secret place such as this. He came to realize that he waited and yearned for these moments. There was just something about spending time with her...

_Oh, the heads that turn make my back burn  
And those heads that turn make my back, make my back burn_

As if feeling his eyes upon her, Sakura turned to look at the copy-ninja, who lay lazily against the tree. She could sense him smirking underneath the dark mask.

"Don't stop now, I was just beginning to enjoy the show," he said, a spark of mischief in his visible eye.

She only smiled back, walking towards him. He immediately moved his body to allow her to sit in between his legs, her back against his chest.

_Yeah, the fire in your eyes keeps me alive  
The fire in your eyes keeps me alive_

"You look relaxed," she said, glancing back at him with those captivating emeralds, as he fooled around with a pink lock of her hair.

"I am," was his obvious reply.

"I'm glad. I sensed you needed some fun, relaxing time. That's why I brought you here," she said, snuggling against him.

Her words made him smile, as he tilted her chin towards him, to give her a long, good kiss.

He finally figure it out; why he felt such peace.

He found his sanctuary in her.

_I'm sure in her you'll find the sanctuary  
I'm sure in her you'll find the sanctuary_

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_Song: "She Sells Sanctuary" by The Cult (great song! If you can listen to it, I think it will give more sense to the story)._

_Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing. I must say, Newtype Omega, that I feel very much honored that you really enjoy my fics that you even copy and save them (that cheers me up a great deal!). The ideas you gave are a bit of a challenge for me, since I must confess it is kind of difficult for me to see Kakashi and Sakura happily married with kids. I'm not saying it's impossible, only that it would be a very different marriage and parenthood. However, I like a challenge once in a while, and I like the idea of writing a situation like that. Thanks again for the ideas, and please keep reading and reviewing._

_Sasukegirl and Selle18...thank you so much! I can feel your interest in my fic. You have been faithful reviewers! _

_SweetAssasin and Inuyashafeudalgirl...thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love the one-shots. _


	5. No Regrets

_**No Regrets**_

The rain fell hard and beautiful, and she was soaking wet, standing in front of the door to the apartment.

His apartment, to be exact.

She wasn't entirely 100 percent sure if she should have come, but the need to see him was so great that not even the rain prevented her decision. She needed to confirm.

She lifted her hand to knock, but instantly hesitated. She tried again, but her hand once again stopped from touching the wood. She just stood there.

The rain kept on falling.

She backed away calmly and decided to sit on the doorsteps, her face expressing doubt and confusion. Why did she come?

Something had happened between them.

No, correct that, something _was _happening between them and it scared the hell out of her.

But why did she feel strange in her stomach and chest?

The way he had looked at her that one day. The day that somehow changed everything. It seemed as if it all really did come as a surprise. It wasn't something that develop through time. In some sense it had been because of the friendship, however…

When did it all change?

She could still feel the intensity of his stare as he held her hand. They had been training, just the two of them; a tradition they had kept. They had just finished and were talking and fooling around as they usually did. She started bugging him about his mask, another kept tradition. She tried to pull it down playfully and he playfully avoided each try, just like always. Yet, she tried again, getting closer and he suddenly took her hands…

Something happened and she still couldn't explain it completely. She could remember the expression of fear and confusion his eyes reflected after realizing what had happened. He must have felt it too, so he backed away.

She also remembered feeling slightly hurt at his reaction, though she gave no thought to the feeling.

After that everything changed. They tried to keep the same relationship of friends, ex-sensei and student, partners, but it wasn't the same. The physical and emotional pressure was there; it was constant. It became so unbearable one day that somehow they just…

He had kissed her, hard and good. She of course responded with equal efforts.

Their first kiss.

She felt they somehow emptied all the frustrations and locked up emotions in that kiss.

Kisses would be the better word.

And then there was nothing. The next day they didn't know what to do. He seemed to avoid her and she locked herself in the hospital. The emotion was too strange; the feeling was new and foreign. The fear and confusion haunted and teased their minds and hearts.

But she couldn't help it; and she wanted more.

And now, here she sat, on his doorsteps, soaking wet and not knowing why exactly she came. What exactly was she going to say? All she knew was that…

The rain kept on falling, now more graceful and calm.

Her determination once again appeared and she stood, walking towards the door. This time there was no hesitation.

_Knock, knock._

Her heart began to beat faster and her cheeks suddenly felt very warm. Lazy steps could be heard from the inside and the door opened.

Kakashi stared at the young, soaking kunoichi standing outside his door. Neither said a word, only stared into each others eyes as the rain fell around them.

Without breaking her gaze, she quietly lifted her small hand and placed it against his warm chest. He only held her gaze. Her eyes spoke for themselves, and he, without hesitation, caressed her wet cheek.

He guided her into the apartment closing the door to the cold rain.

They had decided and there would be no regrets.

_Let the rain fall down peacefully_

_As I wrap myself in your arms_

_I'm drowning in such strange emotions_

_But I do not want to stop_

_Please, don't push me away_

_Let me stay, please, let me stay_

_And let there be no regrets_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

May I remind that these one-shots are not in chronological order nor are the necessarily related to each other, so that explains the different situations in the different times.

Thank you all, once again, for reading and reviewing! I must say I wasn't expecting all the good feedback. You guys are great. Thanks again!

I haven't had much time to write, but I do want to try some of the ideas that were given. So, let us hope I will update sooner.

Lyrics are of my own creation.


	6. Kiss Me Goodbye

_**Kiss me Goodbye**_

_Kiss me goodbye  
Pushing out before I sleep  
Can't you see I try  
Swimming the same deep water as you is hard _

The candle flickered, causing shadows to dance around the room. Two naked figures, pink and silver, were lying on the floor, a single blanket; some candles decorating the comfortable room.

The man stared into the green pools of the woman lying very close to him; his eyes lazy, almost as if sleep was overcoming his body. She smiled at him, letting her hand rest upon his chest to feel each heartbeat. His hand caressing her cheek so carefully, as if she would brake any moment.

_"The shallow drowned lose less than we"  
You breathe  
The strangest twist upon your lips  
"And we shall be together... "_

"I'll be alright, you don't have to worry," Sakura whispered lovingly at Kakashi, who seemed to just be lost staring into her.

"I cannot help it," he whispered back, letting his body fall lower, his head resting against her breasts. "Before it was different; missions were just mission, there was nothing to hold me back. But now..."

She smiled to herself, a small pain dawning into her heart. She didn't want him to feel worried, it wouldn't help the mission.

"Everything is different now," she said thoughtfully, "and we must accept it as it is. Remember we both knew the price and what we would have to give up. Now is only pay time."

"I know that, but it doesn't make the pain less," he replied, looking up at her. The light of the candle and the shadows in the room seemed to mix in her skin, making her red lips more desirable. He just couldn't help leaning up to kiss her.

When they both needed to breath, they separated and he once again let his head fall against her chest, liking the way her breathing would make him go up and down, up and down, up and down…...

"_Kiss me goodbye  
Bow your head and join with me"  
And face pushed deep  
Reflections meet_

"Remember the day you first revealed your face to me?" Sakura asked, knowing that a change of subject would calm his heart, if even for a moment.

"Mmm..." was the only reply from the silver-haired man below.

"I loved you much before that," she said, smiling secretly. She could sense his interest now by how he held his breath for a second after her words.

"And remember the day you first kissed me?" she asked again. Her eyes glimmering, almost mischievously.

"What about it?" he asked amuse, giving a quick glance up at her.

"That day I knew I would be stuck with you," she smirked, "I knew I would never be able to live without kissing you at least ten times a day."

He chuckled.

"I can still remember how you tasted," he replied thoughtfully, almost as if talking to himself, "I remember that strawberry flavor; a rich deep chocolate; a sweet honey."

Sakura's eyes suddenly grew a bit wide, her chest tightened.

"I guess it helped that I had caught you eating chocolate dipped strawberries that day..." Kakashi said mischievously, lightly ducking her hand as she playfully tried to pull his hair. When their laughter died out, they fell into each once again.

Why did he have to leave tomorrow for a life-risking anbu mission? She had asked him why they requested their help, when he was no longer part of them. "Once an Anbu, always an Anbu" was the answer she got, though she wondered at the strange look in his eyes when he said that.

She lowered herself so that his face was above her and kissed him deep and beautiful, letting their lips and souls savor each second.

_The strangest twist upon your lips  
And disappear  
The ripples clear_

He separated their lips when he felt the tear that fell in between. Looking into her eyes, he could see the waters trickle down, and his heart seemed to stop. He lightly kissed each tear drop.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled in between tears, "I'm sorry…..it's just….I love you so much it hurts."

He smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about. There wasn't a single day when he didn't feel the same.

"I know…." he whispered into her ear, "There are days when I look at you and I feel so deeply in love that it frightens me. I love you so much, Sakura, do you understand?"

He kiss her again, hugging her tight, as she nodded in the midst of her tears.

_And laughing  
Break against your feet  
And laughing  
Break the mirror sweet  
"So we shall be together... "_

They held on to each other, quietly, enjoying the comfort of each others body. So close and so warm. They kissed and touched; whispered and breathed. Every inch of their bodies touching the other; exploring, learning, recognizing each other.

"Promise me you'll be careful," she whispered in between kisses.

"I promise," he kept on kissing her.

_"Kiss me goodbye"  
Pushing out before I sleep  
It's lower now and slower now  
The strangest twist upon your lips_

"I'll wait for you. You know I'll wait forever," she said, her lips lingering close but not touching.

"I know," he whispered huskily, letting his lips fall against her's once again, not allowing any distance between. His tongue dancing so slow and sensually against her own.

_But I don't see  
And I don't feel  
But tightly hold up silently  
My hands before my fading eyes _

He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted this night to forever be recorded in his mind. It would be the only thing that would help him from not losing his sanity in the mission. To know that she would be there; to know she loved him with all her being; to know….

_And in my eyes  
Your smile  
The very last thing before I go..._

"Sakura…" he suddenly said seriously, backing away a little to look at her. She stared up in wonder at his tone.

"Whatever happens….if anything should happen…" he continued, staring deeply into her, "You have to be strong. Always, Sakura, do you understand?"_  
_  
His words frighten her a bit, not because it was something new but something she knew. If anything should happen to him, she had to be strong for him, for his sake, for his memory. They both came to realize that mourning had a moment in life, but living was more important. Yet, strangely, at this point, she knew not even death could separated them. She smiled, letting his lips drop upon her once again.

"Yes, Kakashi."

And he kissed her, again, again and again…

_I will kiss you, I will kiss you  
I will kiss you forever on nights like this  
I will kiss you, I will kiss you  
And we shall be together..._

* * *

**Author's note:**

Lyrics: "The Same Deep Water As You" by The Cure

Well, I'm back once again with another one-shot. This was extremely fluffy and really corny I guess, but I thought some would appreciate the mush. I was about to make Sakura pregnant in this one-shot, but then decided not to. I'm thinking of a one-shot especially dedicated to that specific situation.

Oh, by the way, if you know a song that would apply well to this lovely couple, please tell me. I always get so happy when I listen to a song that seems to relate to Kakashi and Sakura.

THANK YOU so much for the great feedback you guys have given me. You ALL are truly wonderful readers and reviewers. I cannot express how much motivation it is to find a review that compliments my work. I feel honored you like my one-shots. I try my best to write Kakashi and Sakura without changing their personalities, which is a challenge.

Thanks once again.


	7. Sacred Dance

**Sacred Dance**

The warm breeze of the summer night swirled around her body as Sakura stood in the balcony, looking at the different lights of the village. The distant sound of a slow, melodious, sensual music could be heard and in each contagious drum beat, she would slowly move to the rhythm, oblivious to everything.

Strong, firm hands suddenly took hold of her waist from behind, making her suddenly aware of where she was and what she was doing. She turned to look at Kakashi, with the purpose of saying something, but he lifted a finger to his lips, signaling her to remain silent.

He smiled sensually at her as he turned her head to look front and then placed his hands once again on her waist. She could feel his hot breath at the back of her neck, making her close her eyes. The music could still be heard…

He suddenly started moving their bodies in a same rhythm and motion, to one side then to the other; his hands guiding her moves. She could feel his body pressing hard against her from behind, and she couldn't help press back, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded, held, and protected by him. She moved her body with his, feeling her breath come short.

He slowly began to kiss her neck, still moving to the sound of the music. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access, smiling to herself. It was quite amusing when she thought about it because this was the closest thing to dancing they ever did. He obviously was not the type for such a thing. However, it seemed different…the way he moved their bodies, pressing tight to each other, and at the same time worship her flesh with his lips.

It was all slow and coordinated; exact and exciting; strange and perfect at the same time. It was more like a special training, a tecnic, a new jutsu. She suddenly chuckled at the thought which earned a curious glance from him, before he continued his attentions.

The way his hands felt against her skin, his lips on her flesh, the movements of his body against hers…it was intoxicating. Her breathing got deeper and her heart beated faster. The soft, enchanting sounds of the drums, the base and the electric guitar made her dizzy and relaxed…or was it his lips?

He suddenly turned her around so that she was facing him, and slowly rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed. It was all so slow and perfect….so magnificient and sensual. No words needed to be spoken, their bodies saying all there was to say. It was more than a dance.

It was like a sacred ritual.

She couldn't help tip-toeing to kiss his lips, enjoying their warmth. He only smiled, his eyes still closed, his body still moving. He took hold of her hand, kissing it lightly, before walking back inside his apartment, dragging her along to performed another sort of dance; a dance more intoxicating and perfect...

A sacred dance.

_Move slowly, move soft_

_I won't let you fall_

_I could keep you warm_

_Abandon myself and be reborn_

_Reborn into this sacred dance_

_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_

_**Back again with another one-shot. I've begun to notice that in most of my one-shots, Kakashi and Sakura speak either very little or nothing at all. I can't really say why that is, because usually when I write I usually don't have any idea where it's all going, even in a one-shot. It all comes together as the writing advances. Anyways, I know it was extremely short but I hope you still enjoyed it. **_

_**Feedback is always welcome and thank you so much for your support in reading and reviewing.**_

_**Lyrics are of my own creations.**_


	8. Worlds Apart

**Worlds Apart**

_You stand on the other side  
So distant in your world  
I cannot seem to reach  
I was born far away from you_

There was something obviously different about beeing 14 years apart.

Your entire world.

After many years of knowing each other, they had come to realize the true meaning of their age diference and the consecuences it would bring. The memories of when you were a child, the raising you had been giving, the subjects you spoke of, the places you have been to, the favorite song of the moment or the past, the people you hang out with…

Sakura had come to learn this very fast.

Entering the bar with her friends, of her own generation, she felt the age diference even more as her eyes caught a quick glance towards her problem. He was sitting with his friends…of his own time and experience. She always knew the age gap was a big factor in their relationship. Not one that would destroy the love or anything…but it was noticeable. And she was sure she wasn't the only one who saw it. There was just something so big, strong, and obvious in watching two different groups of generations; almost like this invisible wall that you could breath in.

Asuma was speaking. They all had serious expressions on their faces. Maybe they were talking about some unknown event happening that none of the younger shinobi knew of…

Sakura sighed as she reached for a chair, trying to look as if she was interested in what was going on in her table. However her thoughts and eyes kept focusing on the other table. She hated the feeling of knowing she will never fit in with his group and he with hers. Sure, there were times when such events happened, or the two groups somehow ended up together, but it was usually in obligated circumstances and even then each would be with their own.

She hated the feeling of beeing a stranger in his world. Of not knowing what happened in the times when he was younger, or what it feels like years afterwards.

She reached for her drink. They were laughing about something now. She could especially hear Anko and Genma's laughter. They stopped. Kurenai was speaking now…something about her students' recent nonsense.

Nonsense.

She looked at her own group; Naruto trying to make Sasuke realize why instant ramen is the best thing, Shikamaru's lazy arm around Ino who was talking to Tenten and Hinata about some new pants on sale, Kiba trying to make Hinata notice him as he laughs really loud with Rock Lee who was started to show the obvious reaction to his drink, and Shino looking quietly.

They were her friends, her group, her generation…

And sometimes she hated so much beeing born in it.

Her eyes suddenly caught Kakashi standing up from his seat. Was he going to the restroom?

No, outside.

She smiled, and waited a moment. Standing up she told her friends some excuse about getting up early tomorrow, and left the building.

As she walked into the cold air outside, she saw some people talking, a couple giggling, two old men sitting…but where was he? Maybe he left to his home. Maybe he didn't even notice when she had also come into the bar--

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a very warm body hidden in the darkness. She rested her cheek on his vest, letting him hold her tight. Lifting her head she found herself looking into his face. She could tell he was smirking underneath that annoying mask.

"What took you so long…I was freezing," Kakashi asked, teasingly.

"The mighty copy-ninja couldn't handle a little cold?" She teased back, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I couldn't handle not being close to you…" his husky voice whispered, as he bent to capture her lips in a slow, lazy and warm kiss.

"I don't like not being close to you either," she said when they separated. He smiled, and took her hand, guiding her towards another street.

"Common….let's go home."

She smiled.

At least when they were alone, there was no difference.

Just two worlds in one.

_But I'll build a bridge  
So I can reach your heart  
Unite to worlds apart  
Be one in each other's arms_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Well, I'm finally back. This piece didn't come out exactly as I had in my mind, but I guess that's how it goes sometimes. Hope you'll enjoy it though. Once again, thank you all who have reviewed; it's always motivating to read your words._

_Lyrics are of my own creation._

_Ithilium  
_


	9. Spark

**Spark**

Sometimes it was about loneliness.

About wanting to hear something else than your own breathing.

They sit together, each savoring their bowl of ramen. The night is cool, people are already leaving the restaurant. Neither speak. Once in a while he would glance her way and she would brush her leg against his. And then he would stand up, leave a tip and she would follow.

They would walk hand in hand towards his place. He would open the door, let her walk in first. She would prepare some coffee and he would sit on the couch, his head back and eyes closed. She would sit by his side, with one finger curling around his hair. And he would sigh and lay his head on her lap. She forgets the coffee.

* * *

Sometimes it was about pain.

About trying to numb the hurt inside that burned your flesh.

He finds her crying. She has blood on her hands and there's a body lying next to her. She could not save him; another patient dead. He walks to stand by her side and takes her bloody hands. In his mind memories of so many screams, of so many deaths. He looks at his hands, stained by her owned, and he remembers. He remembers the killing, the torture, the coldness. And she cries for the dead, the killers, the living, the innocent…and for them. He sheds no tear.

* * *

Sometimes it was about lust.

About trying to satisfy the desire that made you lie awake in bed, breathing so deeply.

He shoves her into a small room hidden in the back of the bar. She lets him kiss her so hard and so good because she needs it; she craves for him. His hands roam all over her body, not trying to memorize or cherish; he only wants to feel. She moans and runs her tongue so deliciously against his lips. Their breathing is deep and everything is so hot and warm and wet. His breath on her neck, her hands on his hair. They can't wait.

* * *

Sometimes it was about hoping

About wanting to last and hope to wake up next to that person for the rest of your life.

They lie underneath the covers. She sleeps soundly against his chest as he watches her breath in and out. He lifts her left hand carefully and places a ring on her finger. She still sleeps. He holds her hand against his, looking at her finger. She mumbles something and he instantly takes the ring out, hiding it on the shelf. She slowly wakes up and says something about being late. He watches her get up going to the bathroom. He closes his eyes and feels a strange weight on his chest. Inside the bathroom, she sits on the floor staring at her left hand, a strange sensation in her heart.

* * *

And it was always about love.

She sits looking down at him, as he rests his head on her stomach. She smiles lightly as she feels a small kick inside her that he obviously feels too, his eyes opening slightly in wonder. He looks up to her in amazement and she grins. He keeps on listening to the child inside.

It was about everything.

_I found you in a corner of the world  
And we walk together since then  
I really can't understand  
Nor can I explain  
I just want to be with you_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I wrote this while listening to Tori Amos' "Spark", thus the title. It's funny because the song had nothing to do with what was written, yet it enchanted me so much and it complimented the story somehow. I'm guessing it was the melody. Anyways, I hope you like this piece. I must say I'm quite proud of it myself.

So, concerning the ring...well, I confess I'm not aware at how popular the ring-giving tradition is in Japan. However, I am working on the fact that the Naruto universe is based on a fictional world. I mean, you see some very old-style Japanese places, clothing, etc.; and yet, they have movie theaters, modern clothing, and other modern things. So I think the engagement ring should not be too weird or impossible. However, in my view, the ring would be quite different from the traditional diamond ring.

Big thanks to those who reviewed recently. I'm glad you enjoy "Winter and Spring". You don't know how motivating it is to receive your words.

Lyrics are of my own creation.

Ithilium


	10. Plants

_**Plants**_

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you have a plant?"

"What?"

"I have one….or better said had."

"…."

"It died."

"….."

"I don't know what went wrong…I watered it everyday."

"….."

"Maybe I overwatered it?"

"….."

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm asking you something."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps what?"

"Perhaps you overwatered it."

"Is there such a thing as overwatering a plant?"

"Who knows? I'm just supporting your theory."

"You're not even listening….you keep reading that dirty book."

"I am listening….actually in this particular chapter there's a plant and…."

"Stop! I don't want to listen."

"Your loss."

"….."

"…."

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm?"

"If I can't keep a plant alive….does that mean something?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"It means you can't keep plants alive."

"You idiot! That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"If you stop reading that book I'll tell you."

"…."

"O.k. stupid idea. What I meant was that if I can't keep a plant alive does that mean something else on other areas of my life?"

"Such as….?"

"I don't know…work, friends, family….love?"

"Mmmm…."

"What do you think?"

"I think you…..just can't take care of plants."

"Ughh! You're the most insensitive guy I know."

"What about Sai?"

"Ok…you're the SECOND most insensitive guy I know."

"That's better."

"Idiot…"

"…"

"….."

"Sakura?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you ever think of getting fake plants?"

"…"

"It was just an idea….there's no need for you to give me that look."

"…"

"Seriously, stop with the look...it's creepy."

"..."

"..."

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm gonna try again."

"Try again what?"

"The plant, you idiot, the plant."

"Oh…you sure?"

"Yep."

"Good for you."

"…."

"…"

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm?"

"What kind of plants do you have?"

"I don't have any."

"Why?"

"They always die on me."

"…."

"…."

"It's a pretty day."

"Yes….yes, it is."

"You wanna go eat something."

"Sure."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok..it has been an eternity since I've written, and yes, this is probably a very weird and disappointing return. I have no idea how this came to be; but at the same time I have always liked trivial conversations (with indirect meanings) between characters. Anywhoo...see ya later.


	11. Cloudy Days

**Cloudy Days**

_Sakura's POV_

Cloudy days produce such a pleasant and warm feeling in my stomach. I cannot explain it. Cloudy days provide a comfort to my soul---a security. The feeling of looking out to a flat land, a gray sky, damp grass. I feel safe.

And then there is you.

You with your green vest and and mask. You with your silver hair moving lightly with the cold breeze. You with your hands in your pockets, obviously trying to keep them warm. You with your eyes looking towards something I cannot even imagine in my head.

I cannot help looking at you. Your beautiful profile. Those dark eyes, that perfect nose, those lovely lips, all covered under the soft, dark material. You are like a painting of some death god with the gray and gloomy sky behind you. You are beautiful and dangerous. The coldness of the winter air around us cannot prevent the warmth inside of me as I look at you.

You suddenly turn towards me, in your slowly and almost methodically way. Your sleepy eyes look deep into mine and I feel caught and embarrass of being discovered. As if sensing my awkwardness, you smile lightly---like you always do, the corner of your eyes wrinkling. I know that smile by memory; no, not even a smile…it is more of a light lifting of the corner of your lips. Very subtle. Not many people would notice you were actually smiling. But I notice.

I want to reach out to you, touch you, place my head on your shoulder, but I find myself ridiculously stuck in my place. You seem to notice my weird hesitation because you move from your sitting spot closer to me, and taking your right hand from your pocket you reach to my gloved hands. Slowly you remove the glove and the cold air surrounds my previously warm hand. You reach out your other hand and cover mine as if to protect it from the cold; your eyes never leaving mine. Lifting it slowly to your face, you kiss the tip of my fingers, through your mask, provoking a shiver to go through my body. My hand feels strangely cold and warm at the same time. I can feel your hot breath through the material against my flesh and your cold hands holding it tightly. The feeling is wonderful.

I cannot help it anymore and I feel the immense urge to touch you. I love how slow and careful you can be; however, sometimes I need to touch, too. I reach my other hand and grasp your arm tightly. Your eyes open in surprise as I push you down against the big blanket we had spread underneath us. Figuring out my intentions, you smirk. I can almost hear a chuckle coming from your lips. You relax against my motion of pushing you down, submitting to my demand. I do not follow you immediately. I cannot help look at you as I lean above you. Your mismatched eyes sparkling with some feeling I cannot recognize. You reach out your hand and lightly grasp a lock of my pink hair, which had now fallen around my face as I was leaning. Very lightly and carefully you pull it, as if to tell me to come down and be there with you.

I let myself go…and close the space in between us. Your scent engulfs me and I cannot help closing my eyes.

"No…open them," you silently whisper.

As I open them I look straight into your eyes. In a quick motion, you pull your mask down, tilt your head up and capture my lips in a light kiss. We stay like that for about three seconds, just enjoying the sensation of our lips united. However, I want more…more of you and your essence. So, I part my lips. You immediately react and deepen the kiss.

I suddenly realize that I never liked kissing until I kissed you. That thought brought a smile to my lips, and I see you lift an eyebrow as we still have our mouths connected. Just the look in your eyes causes me to break into a laugh and we separate. You look amuse, though at the same time I can sense a bit of frustration because I interrupted our union.

"I'm sorry…," I say, still chuckling a bit. You just shake your head in disapproval and amusement, a smirk on your lips. I see you close your eyes once more and lay back against the blanket again, beckoning with your hand to lay with you. I quickly obey and rest my head against your chest. You began to play with my hair, something that brings such pleasure to me (and I'm sure you know that).

The cold breeze keeps surrounding us and we can hear the distant sound of the noises of the village. However, in our presence and moment everything is silent.

I shiver a bit because of the cold. Suddenly I feel myself being pushed back against the blanket and I see you get on top, your legs entangling with mine, your chest on top of mine, yet you are careful to not let all your body weight fall against me. I'm about to tell you something but you interrupt every thought or word by shoving your face and lips against my neck, kissing the same spot right beneath my ear, so slowly and sensually. I cannot help sucking in my breath.

Though you may read perverted books in public surroundings, you never take advantage of me. You never start roaming your hands around my body. On the contrary, you are so much of a gentlemen that I confess I'm the one tempted to heat things a little more. But we both know better.

You think I don't know...but, I do. I can see and sense how hard you try to control yourself.

Nonetheless, the knowledge of keeping limitations and not going overboard makes it so painfully tempting.

You suddenly stop your ministrations, but keep your face still close to my neck. I can feel your hot breath against it as I look up at the gray sky.

I'm so happy.

We stay like this for a long while, time going by endlessly. However, it starts getting more cold and we both can sense it. You quietly get up, which makes me pout a little because of the sudden separation of heat. You laugh lightly and stretch your hand towards me. I grasp it as you lift me up.

"Don't interrupt now…" you say.

My confusion immediately disappears as you close the space in between and kiss me deeply. All my senses suddenly are taken over by you. It's all you.

I reach my hands to the back of your head, trying to get you closer. You hold my waist tightly. Everything becomes you…and I…and us.

You suddenly break apart, breathing very deeply and hard. I cannot argue, for I am breathing exactly the same. You close your eyes for moment and take a deep breath.

"Common…let's go," you say calmly.

We walk back towards the village, and as we are getting close to the gates I look up towards the cloudy sky and the green pastures we are about to leave behind.

"Let's come back some other time, okay?" I say, though my eyes are looking towards the sky, not the scenery.

I sense you smile.

"On a cloudy day?" you asked, amused.

Yes…on a cloudy day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was written in honor of...venting. :P Viva KakaSaku!


End file.
